1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) module for automobile headlights. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED module for automobile headlights, which comprises a water proof structure together with a heat radiating structure in order to prevent the permeation of external moisture while efficiently radiating heat to the outside, and an automobile headlight having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED is one type of semiconductors that generate single colors of light when applied with voltage. The color of light generated from the LED is generally determined by chemical ingredients of the LED. The LED is continuously increasing in demand since it has various merits such as long lifetime, low drive voltage, excellent initial drive properties, high vibration resistance and high tolerance with respect to repeated power switching compared to lighting devices which use a filament.
Recently the input power and output brightness of the LED is rising to such an extent that it can be used in an automobile headlight. Since its lighting efficiency is 1.1 to 1.2 times higher than that of a halogen lamp that is generally used in the automobile headlight, the LED can advantageously save power consumption so much when used in the automobile headlight.
In order to apply a module of this LED to the automobile headlight, it is necessary to previously solve the following problems. First, the LED generates more heat than a bulb in the halogen lamp, and therefore a structure for efficiently radiating heat to the outside is required. Furthermore, as a more important aspect, it is necessary to protect the LED from external moisture.